À la recherche de Quatre
by Tohru-Excel
Summary: Contexte moyennageux que j'ai arrangé un peu , le prince Quatre, héritié du Royaume de Sank, a été enlevé par le Royaume de Romefeller, royaume de l'impitoyable Treize Kushrenada ! Trowa et Duo, les deux généraux, sont envoyés pour le retrouver ! Délire
1. Quatre a été kidnappé !

**Auteur :** Tohru-Excel

**Genre :** Romantique

L'amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ... l'amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ... c'est beau, l'amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ...

**DISCLAIMER**

Duo : Coucou ! C'est nous !

Quatre : On est de retour pour sauver les colonies !

Heero : Dans le futur.

Trowa : Dans l'espace !

Wufei : Pour la justice !

Tohru : ... euh ... pas cette fois ...

Les G-Boys : Ah ?

Tohru : ... je vais chagner d'environement et de relations entre les persos ... et aussi les âges ...

**À la recherche de Quatre ...**

Il était une fois, dans le Moyen-Âge, était deux pays en guerre : le Royaume de Sank et le Royaume de Romefeller. Le Royaume de Romefeller voulait coloniser le Royaume de Sank, qui se défendait comme il le pouvait. Ce royaume était gouverné par la reine Relena Peacecraft, âgée de 30 ans, et son mari, Heero Yuy. Tous deux avaient un seul héritier, le jeune Quatre, âgé de 16 ans. Celui-ci, ayant été kidnappé il y a peu par leurs ennemis ( qui ont pour chef le Roi Treize Kushrenada, célibataire de 20 ans ), les parents sont inquiets. Ils arrivent à la fin de leur règne, et cela leur pose beaucoup de problèmes.

µµµµµµ

Dans un cachot, au sous-sol du Château de Sank, un bel homme est allongé sur son lit, dans ses pensées. C'est le général Trowa Barton. Il a 19 ans. Fumant une cigarette, il pense au jeune blond, qui était son meilleur ami ; il a été kidnappé il y a un jour. Il s'inquiète, mais il n'en parle jamais, car le prince n'avait pas le droit de fréquenter des gens autres que de la Haute Noblesse, et que son seul confident, son meilleur ami avant Quatre, le général Duo Maxwell ( 29 ans), est en mission. Leur amitié avait commencé un jour de Mai ...

**FLASH BACK**

1 ans plus tôt. Trowa se promène dans les couloirs du château. Il est ailleurs, et ne se soucie pas du reste. Alors qu'il déambule, quelque chose se passe.

Quatre, plus loin, rouge, la gorge prise : MAIS J'AI PAS ENVIE !!!

Relena : C'est pour ton bien, que l'on fait ça, Quatre !

Quatre, des larmes coulant : C'EST SURTOUT POUR ASSURER LA SOUVERAINETE !!!

Il les essuie.

Quatre : DE TOUTES FACONS, VOUS VOUS EN FOUTEZ DE CE QUE JE PEUX RESSENTIR !!! J'EN AI ASSEZ !!!

Il part en pleurant et fonce dans Trowa. Celui-ci, surpris, baisse sa tête et le regarde. Il est étonné : le prince, dont il a tant entendu parler, mais qu'il n'a jamais vu, est devant lui. Quatre le regarde avec de grand yeux ébahis, cramoisi à la vue de Trowa.

Quatre, partant : ... excusez-moi ...

Trowa : ...

Il le regarde partir.

Trowa : _... il a l'air fatigué ... je me demande pourquoi il pleure ..._

Il continue son chemin, pensant au petit prince. Il fait le tour du château, tranquillement, et passe, 2 heures plus tard, dans les cachots au sous-sol. Il recroise Quatre, qui essuie ses larmes. Voyant Trowa, il se pétrifie, gêné.

Trowa : Qu'est-ce que Sa Majesté fait dans les cachots ? Je croyais qu'il en avait l'interdiction ...

Quatre, rougissant : ...

Il essaye de s'enfuir, mais le général saisit son bras.

Trowa : Sa Majesté peut rester, je ne le dénoncerai pas.

Soulagé, il se retourne et le regarde, intimidé.

Trowa : J'aimerais demander à Sa Majesté de ne pas paniquer, et de se détendre.

Quatre : ... ne ... m'appellez pas ... "Sa Majesté" ... vous ... vous pouvez me parler ... euh ... normalement ...

Trowa : Bien. Comment dois-je vous appeller ?

Quatre : ... appellez-moi ... Quatre ... mais ... surtout pas ... "Sa Majesté" ...

Trowa : Hum.

Quatre, virant du rouge à l'écarlate : ... euh ...

Trowa : Vous pleuriez, tout à l'heure. Vous allez mieux ?

Quatre : ... pas vraiment ... ma mère ... veut que, à mes 18 ans ... je me marie avec ... la fille du seigneur du château voisin ... et moi, je ... je ne veux pas ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre, parlant à toute vitesse : ... excusez-moi ! Je vous embête avec mes problèmes personnels, alors que vous avez sûrement d'autres préocupations plus importantes...

Trowa : Non. Je me suis inquiété pour vous.

Quatre est cramoisi. Il ne sais pas comment réagir.

Trowa, souriant : Je vous imaginais plus réservé que ça.

Quatre : ... moui ...

Trowa, très classe aux yeux du petit Quatre : ...

Quatre, complètement abassourdi : ... je crois que ... je vais retourner à ma chambre ... et vous ... vous habitez ici ... c'est bien ça ?...

Trowa : Dans le cachot juste en face.

Quatre : ... ah ...

Ils se regardent.

Quatre : ... euh ... ravi de vous avoir rencontré ... euh ... je ne sais pas si on se reverra ...

Trowa : Ouais ...

Quatre s'enfuit vers la sortie. Trowa le regarde. Il est plutôt content de cette rencontre.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Trowa : _... Mon Prince ..._

Un général : Tro-chan !

Trowa, tournant la tête : Duo ? Tu es revenu ?

Duo : Ouais, et y a la reine qui veut nous voir !

Trowa : ... la reine ?...

Il se lève.

Trowa : C'est à quel sujet ?

Duo : J'sais pas ! Mais ça a l'air très important !

Trowa :_ ... j'espère que ça a un rapport avec lui ..._

Dans le château, Relena les attend avec impatience. Heero, à côté, essaye de la calmer.

Relena : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent !?!

Heero : Mâ, mâ ... sert à rien d's'énerver ...

Relena : Tais-toi !!! Ils ont 20 secondes retard, c'est inadmissible !!!

Duo et Trowa déboulent dans la salle.

Relena : Ah ! Vous voilà !

Trowa et Duo, droits comme des piquets devant elle : Oui !

Relena : Comme vous le savez tous, mon fils Quatre a été kidnappé par Romefeller.

Duo : Quoi ?_ C'est pour ça que Tro-chan à une tête de déprimé ..._

Trowa affiche un visage presque inexpressif.

Relena, regardant ses pieds : Ils prévoient de le tuer dans trois jours ... mon pauvre fils ...

Trowa, en état de choc mais gardant la même expression sur son visage : ...

Relena : C'est pour cela que je demande à vous, mes deux meilleurs guerriers, d'aller le sauver. Je vous fais confiance pour me le ramener sain et sauf. Vous partirez demain à l'aube. C'est bien compris ?

Trowa : Excusez-moi ! Pouvons-nous partir maintenant ?

Duo : !!!

Trowa : Plus vite nous partirons, et plus vite il sera sauvé.

Relena : Alors soit. Partez maintenant.

Duo, chuchotant à Trowa : Mais t'es malade !?!

Trowa : Il s'agit de la vie d'un ami qui est en jeu ... et surtout de la personne la plus chère à mes yeux ...

Duo : Je vois ...

Relena : Alors, qu'attendez-vous ? Allez-y !

Duo et Trowa se précipitent dehors, font le tour du château et sautent dans les cachots. Ils courent chacun à leur loges.

Duo, accrochant une épée à sa ceinture : J'y crois pas ! À peine je suis revenu de mission que je dois m'en farcir une autre ! Elle est pas cool, Relena !

Trowa, accrochant une épée à sa ceinture aussi : On s'en fout ! Il faut à tout prix aller chez les Romefeller !

Duo, prenant un sac et fourrant dedans tout ce qui lui passe sous la main : Et on a une semaine pour aller jusqu'à là-bas ? Eh ben !

Trowa, rangeant dans un sac de la nourriture, des vêtements, un poignard, un peigne et du gel fixatif pour les cheveux : Ce n'est pas si loin ! On a juste 3045 pieds à faire !

Duo, fermant son sac complètement plein : Quand même ... mais bon, c'est moins loin que chez les White Fang ! 45000 pieds ! J'ai trotté plus d'un mois !

Trowa ferme son sac et le met sur son dos. Duo fait de même, mais son sac l'écrase à terre.

Trowa : ... dis-moi ... qu'as-tu mis dans ton sac ?...

Duo : ... de la bouffe ... des armes ... un pull ... un ours en peluche, parce que j'peux pas dormir sans ... ma Game Boy ... de quoi faire du café ... une massue ... un gros bazooka ... et une pièce détachée de mon Deathscythe ... pourquoi ?...

Trowa : ... je crois qu'il y a des choses inutiles ...

Ils sortent du château. Duo a un sac plus léger que Trowa.

Duo, serrant son ours en peluche : Merci de m'avoir laissé emmener Teddy, je l'avais oublié lors de ma dernière mission et franchement, j'en faisais des cauchemars !

Trowa : ... vraiment ?...

Un homme court vers eux. C'est Heero.

Heero : Je pars avec vous. Ras-le-bol de Relena.

Duo, super heureux : Hee-chan !

Trowa : ... Hee-chan ?!...

Relena, au loin : HEERO !!! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!!

Heero, pâle : ... k'so ...

Duo, prenant son poignet : Come on !

Ils partent en courant. Relena sort du château, mais ils sont déjà à perte de vue.

Relena : ... bon débarras !

Duo et Heero sont contents. Trowa se demandent se qu'ils ont.

Trowa : ... vous vous connaissez ?...

Duo : Ben en fait, Heero en a marre de Relena. Et maintenant, on est amants !

Heero : Hn.

Trowa : ...

Il leur tourne le dos en se disant "Je ne les connais pas ... je ne les connais pas ..." tandis que Duo dit à Heero "Tu es si beau, mon amour !" en lui caressant une joue. Heero frémit de plaisir.

Trowa : ... bon ... et si on y allait ?...

Duo, prenant Heero par la main : Oui ! Allons-y, Hee-chan !

Ils courent dans un champ. Duo et Heero parce qu'ils se croient dans un rêve, Trowa parce qu'il est pressé d'arriver sur les lieux pour sauver son bien-aimé.

**Tsusuku**


	2. Le voyage ne fait que commencer lol

**FLASH BACK**

Trowa, dans son cachot, fume tranquillement une cigarette, quand un petit homme se poste devant les barreaux.

Le petit homme, les joues rougissantes : ... euh ...

Trowa tourne sa tête vers lui, sa clope au bec.

Trowa : ... ah ...

Il se lève et s'approche de lui.

Trowa : Que faites-vous ici, monsieur Quatre ?

Quatre : ... je voulais ... euh ... vous voir ... enfin ...

Trowa ouvre la porte de sa loge.

Trowa : Entrez, je vous en prie.

Quatre, gêné : ... mais ...

Trowa lui prend le poignet et le tire à l'intérieur. Quatre est écarlate.

Trowa, retirant sa clope de son bec : Ne faites pas cette tête. Je vous invite.

Quatre : ... mais ... c'est que ... je vous connais à peine ... alors que j'entre dans votre loge personnelle ... ça me ... euh ... gêne ...

Trowa, souriant : Vous n'avez pas à être gêné, je suis très heureux de vous accueillir.

Quatre : ... merci ...

Trowa s'asseoit sur son lit.

Trowa, prenant une bouffée de tabac : ... alors ... comment allez-vous, depuis la dernière fois ?

Quatre : B... bien ! ... et ... et vous ?...

Trowa : Comme d'hab'. Je n'ai rien à faire ( il souffle la fumée ) et je m'ennuie comme pas permis ... excusez ma franchise ...

Quatre : Ce n'est pas grave !... à vrai dire ... moi aussi ... je m'ennuie un peu ... alors je me suis dit ... que je pouvais aller vous rendre visite ...

Trowa : Je suis content que vous soyez venu. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir.

Quatre : ... hum ... moi non plus ... mais ... je n'ai pas pu résister ...

Trowa : ...

Ils se regardent.

Trowa : Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Quatre : Non ! Je ... ça va très bien !... je peux ... rester debout !...

Trowa : Asseyez-vous.

Quatre : ... mais ...

Trowa : J'insiste.

Quatre, tremblant, s'approche de Trowa et s'asseoit juste à côté de lui. Il le regarde, et devient tout cramoisi. Trowa se met à rire.

Trowa : Vous êtes si timide que ça ?

Quatre : ... c'est ... juste que ... je ... je n'ai pas ... l'habitude de ... euh ... cotoyer ... quelqu'un comme ... comme vous, alors ..._ ce qu'il est beau ... son visage est si fin ... ses yeux sont magnifiques ..._

Trowa : Franchement ! Si je m'attendais à un prince comme vous ...

Quatre, en se levant : Mais ... je suis sérieux et digne de mon être !

Il dérape et fait un plat. Trowa est mort de rire.

Trowa, lui tendant la main : Ca va ?

Quatre, voulant se rendre plus crédible : Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! Je suis le prince !

Trowa, l'aidant à se relever : Voilà ! C'est plutôt cette idée-là que je me faisais de vous !

Il continue de rire.

Trowa : Mais je préfère quand vous êtes naturel.

Quatre, redevenant gentil, mignon et naïf : ... ah bon ?...

Trowa : Je suis sincère.

Quatre, faisant des yeux de cocker : ...

Trowa : _... il est si mignon, ce petit prince ..._

Quatre regarde une petite montre.

Quatre : Oh ! Ca va être l'heure de mon cours "aimer le rose sans complexe" ...

Trowa le regarde, se retenant d'exploser en pleurs et en rires.

Trowa : ... c'est donc pour ça que vous portiez un costume rose, quelques fois ...

Quatre, qui a horriblement honte : ... c'est ma mère qui me l'impose ...

Trowa : Vous pouvez sécher le cours, si vous voulez.

Quatre : ...m...mais mais...je...je vais me...me faire tuer si...je fais ça...

Trowa : Vous n'aurez qu'a lui dire que vous aviez de la fièvre et que vous avez préféré rester dans votre chambre. Je vous emmènerai voir le jardin des cerisiers, si vous voulez ...

Quatre : _... ouah ... que c'est romantique ..._

Il imagine lui, adossé contre le cerisier et Trowa, accoudé à ce cerisier, l'embrassant tendrement. À cette pensée, il devient pire qu'un homard trop cuit.

Trowa : Vous allez bien ?

Quatre, avec un sourire timide : ... je ... je suis d'accord ...

Trowa ouvre la porte du cachot et prend la main du petit Quatre tout chamboulé. Ils sortent du sous-sol. Les rayons du soleil les éblouit. Ils partent vers la droite et arrivent, après avoir marché environ 1 Km, dans un jardin avec des cerisiers en fleurs. Quatre est émerveillé.

Quatre : Ouah ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça de près ! C'est magnifique !

Il court entre les arbres, avec de grands yeux ébahis. Il se poste à côté d'un cerisier et regarde Trowa avec un large sourire tendre et angélique. Trowa le lui rend. Le vent se lève, faisant voltiger les cheveux des deux adolescents, et faisant voler quelques pétales de fleurs de cerisier.

Quatre : Je suis si heureux d'être là ! Merci, monsieur !

Trowa : Appellez-moi Trowa. Trowa Barton.

Quatre : C'est votre nom ?

Trowa, s'avançant vers lui : Oui ...

Il se met face à lui, et range ses mains dans ses poches.

Quatre : ... c'est joli ...

Trowa : Merci. ( quelle discution à la con ! lol )

Une fleur de cerisier tombe sur la tête du blond. Il rougit de gêne. Trowa, amusé, prend la fleur.

Trowa, le taquinant : En y pensant, c'est vrai que certains roses vous vont bien ...

Quatre : Mais... mais euh ! 

Trowa se marre.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Trowa regarde face à lui. Il sait que sa tête est tournée en direction du château de Romefeller. Il s'inquiète pour lui.

Duo : Ah ... c'est bon, l'air de la campagne ! Pas de bruit, pas de de murs partout ...

Heero : Et surtout, pas de Relena !

Dans le château ...

Relena : _... ah ... que la vie est tranquille, sans Heero ..._

De retour avec nos amis.

Trowa : Nous sommes encore loin. Ne flanchez pas.

Duo et Heero : Nous ne flanchons pas !

Ils continuent le chemin, quand ils sont entourés d'ennemis. Ce sont des soldats de Romefeller. Il sont 10 fois plus nombreux qu'eux. Les deux militaires brandissent leur épées.

Trowa : Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous ...

Duo : Ouais. Il va y avoir de l'action !

Heero regarde les soldats avec une tête de déterré. Il cherche dans son énorme sac et en sort un chou chinois.

Heero, balançant le chou dans les airs : Jetsu chinois !!! ( si vous ne comprenez pas la blague, regardez l'épisode 19 de Gundam Wing intitulé "La capture" )

Duo : **Jet de chou** chinois !

Un soldat regarde le chou voler.

Le soldat : C'est quoi, ça !?!

Ils courent tous après le chou.

Heero : Ikuste.

Ils se carapatent dans la nature.

Trowa : ... vous n'avez que des choux, dans votre sac ?...

Heero : Hai. C'est pratique, et ça se mange.

Trowa : ... ah ...

Duo : Il est malin, Hee-chan !

Trowa, pas très convaincu : ... ouais ...

Il continuent leur chemin, Heero et Duo toujours collés l'un à l'autre comme des transis, et Trowa de plus en plus stressé. Le soir tombe. Ils s'arrêtent à côté d'un arbre. Duo sort des sandwichs de son sac, en passe un à Heero.

Duo : Tiens, mon Heero ! Pour toi !

Heero : Arigatô, Duo-chan.

Duo : You're so cute !!!

Il en passe un à Trowa, qui s'est isolé.

Duo : Prends, Trotro, c'est pour toi !

Trowa : Merci.

Il commence à manger.

Trowa : ... on a bien avancé ... on a pratiquement fait la moitié du chemin ...

Duo : Ouais ... ça ira plus vite que prévu ...

Duo va rejoindre Heero, et s'installe à côté de lui. L'asiatique regarde devant lui, tout en mangeant. Il est pensif.

Heero : ... bot-chan ...

Duo : Hein ?

Heero : ... rien ...

Duo : Tu t'inquiètes pour Quatre ?

Heero : ... hai ...

Duo : Tu sais ... je comprends ... c'est ton fils, alors ...

Heero regarde ses pieds. Duo, triste pour son ami, le serre contre lui. Celui-ci cale sa tête contre le torse du natté.

Duo : ... ça va aller ...

Duo l'embrasse.

Duo : ... on va le sauver ... je te promets qu'on fera de notre mieux, avec Trowa ... hein ?...

Heero, la gorge serrée : ... hn ...

Duo, le serrant un peu plus : ... don't cry ... I'm here ...

De son côté, Trowa déprime aussi.

Trowa, mangeant aussi : ...

**FLASH BACK**

En Mars ( 10 mois après leur rencontre ), en toute fin d'après midi ( proche du coucher de soleil ). Trowa passe devant la chambre de Quatre. Il est à l'intérieur. Délicatement, il glisse un papier sous la porte, et repart, tranquille. De l'autre côté de la porte, Quatre, finissant de se changer ( il avait un habit très beau et très classe ), regarde le papier. Intrigué, il s'approche, le ramasse, et le lit.

"Retrouvez-moi dans le jardin des cerisiers dès que vous pourrez. Je vous attendrai toute la soirée.

Trowa Barton."

Il relit plusieurs fois le mot, rougissant à chaque relecture.

Quatre, heureux : ...

Il finit de se recoiffer, sort de sa chambre et, à pas précipités, va à l'extérieur du château. Il a le sourire aux lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrive à destination. Trowa, adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés, le remarque.

Trowa, souriant : Bonjour, Quatre.

Quatre : Bonjour, Trowa ...

Ils se rapprochent et se regardent tendrement, sans s'en rendre compte.

Trowa : Vous vous êtes fait beau, aujourd'hui ...

Quatre : ... oui ... merci ...

Trowa : ... au fait ...

Il ouvre sa main et lui donne une chaînette d'or, munie d'un petit pendentif.

Trowa : ... bon anniversaire ...

Quatre, écarlate : ...m...merci...je...

Il prend le collier.

Quatre : ... il est magnifique ... mais ... comment avez-vous pu vous le procurer ?... il doit être d'une grande valeur ...

Trowa : N'y pensez pas. L'important pour moi, c'est que cela vous fasse plaisir ...

Quatre, un peu plus rouge, regardant le collier : ... oui ...

Trowa : ... vous permettez ?...

Il ouvre le fermoir du collier et l'attache au cou du petit blond, en passant **bien** ses bras autour de lui. Quatre est tellement content qu'il est paralysé et cramoisi. Trowa, lui, affiche un grand sourire de satisfaction ( quel affreux pervers ! ). Il ramène ses bras et pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

Trowa : Il vous va à ravir ...

Quatre, émoustillé : ... ...

Heero, en voix off : Quatre ! Quatre, où es-tu ? Quatre !

Quatre est déçu.

Quatre : ... mon père m'appelle ...

Trowa, déçu également : ... ah ... merde ...

Il lâche les épaules du prince.

Quatre : Je suis très heureux ! Je n'ai jamais eu un anniversaire aussi agréable ...

Trowa : Hum ...

Quatre l'embrasse sur la joue. Pour une fois, c'est Trowa qui est gêné.

Quatre : À plus tard !

Trowa : ... OO ...

Trowa regarde Quatre partir en courant.

Trowa : _... je ne le savais pas aussi entreprenant ..._

Il sourit, passant sa main sur sa joue.

Trowa : _... adorable ..._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Il tremble un peu.

Trowa : _... j'aimerais tellement que tu aies le même sourire que celui que tu avais ce jour-là ..._

Il pleure.

Trowa : _... je te sortirai de là ... mon ange ... je te sortirai de là ..._

Il sent deux personnes collées à lui, lui faisant un grooooooos câlin ...

Trowa : !!!

Duo : ... ne sois pas triste, Trotro ...

Heero : ... hn ...

Il restent figés pendant quelques secondes, pensant au petit héritier du Royaume de Sank.

Trowa, bleu : ... vous me faites peur, là, les gars ...

Duo : ... t'inquiètes ... on a juste eu un petit coup de tendresse pour toi, c'est tout ...

Heero : ... comment ça ?...

Duo : Ca n'a rien de sous-entendu, Hee-chan ! ;;;

Trowa : ... c'est bon ... vous pouvez me lâcher ...

Duo, le lâchant : ... eh ben ! Quel mec froid ! Il refuse nos câlins ! Allez, on s'en va, Heero !

Heero, partant avec Duo : Ouais.

Trowa s'endort. Il s'allonge, et part dans un profond sommeil.

**Tsusuku**


	3. Pauvre Duo !

_**Ils arrivent dans le château de Romefeller. **_

**_Trowa : Occupez-vous des gardes ! Je pars sauver Quatre !_**

**_Duo : Okay d'acc !_**

**_Heero, sortant un poignard : ... nié hé hé ..._**

_** Trowa se précipite dans les prisons, tuant les soldats qu'il croise sur son chemin, et voit Quatre, dans l'une d'elles. Il est pleine forme, avec le sourire. **_

**_Quatre : Ah ! Trowa ! _**

**_Trowa, se précipitant vers Quatre en lui prenant les mains : Ca va !?! Ils ne t'ont rien fait !?!_**

**_Quatre : Oh ! Mais tout va bien !_**

_** Il rougit. **_

**_Quatre : ... je voudrais te dire quelque chose ..._**

**_Trowa : Oui ?_**

**_Quatre, cramoisi : ... je ... je ..._**

**_Trowa : ..._**

**_Quatre, très heureux : ... je vais me marier avec Treize Kushrenada, demain !..._**

**_Trowa, horrifié : !!!_**

Trowa : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

Duo : Trowa !!! Que se passe-t-il !?!

Trowa regarde autour de lui. C'est le jour. À sa droite, il y a l'arbre de la veille. Il est rassuré ; ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Duo et Heero, leur têtes à 3 centimètres de Trowa : ...

Trowa, se tournant sur le côté : ... rien ... foutez-moi la paix ...

Duo et Heero, se regardant : .. il a dû faire un cauchemar ...

Duo : Dis ! T'as rêvé quoi ?

Trowa : ...

Duo, le secouant : Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez ! Diiiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Trowa, se levant et partant : Je vous ai dit de me laisser !

Il part à côté de l'arbre, énervé. Duo, sur la bute, regarde devant lui et voit quelque chose qui l'interesse ...

Duo : UNE RIVIÈRE, LÀ-BAS !!! TROP COOL !!!

Il court vers la rivière. ( un petit passage a été censuré pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité des jeunes lectrices ) Il détache ses cheveux, et plonge dans l'eau. La rivière lui arrive au niveau des épaules. Heero s'est rapproché pour le surveiller ( mais surtout pour matter ). Trowa, finalement, est parti le rejoindre. Duo, tout à son aise, relève ses cheveux en arrière en regardant Heero, qui bave litteralement. Trowa, lui, imagine Quatre à la place de Duo, et rougit un peu. Duo affiche un petit sourire, et commence à se laver les cheveux. Il profite de l'eau, plongeant sa tête dedans pour faire des bulles, et s'en jettant au visage. Il sort de la rivière, quand Heero et Trowa affichent une drôle de tête.

Duo : Ben quoi ?

Trowa : ... ton ... ton torse ...

Duo : Quoi, mon torse ? Il a quoi mon torse ?

Il le regarde et voit ...

Duo : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! DES SEIIIIIIIIIIIIINS !!! HELP !!!

Il a un corps de fille, mais son visage, bien qu'un peu plus fin, et sa voix n'ont pas changés.

Duo : SHIT !!! WHY ME !?!

Il regarde à sa gauche. Il y a un panneau avec écrit dessus "La rivière de Ranma".

Duo : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Il renfile ses habits le plus vite possible, mais il a du mal à mettre son armure à cause de ses seins.

Duo : ... oh no ... oh no ... it isn't real ...

Il finit par y arriver mais ...

Duo : ... j'suis trop serré ... j'me sens mal à l'aise ...

Heero, avec un regard de pervers : ... huuuuum ... intéressant ...

Duo : HEERO !!! I'LL KILL YOU !!!

Heero, passant un bras dans le dos de Duo : ... mâ, mâ, mâ, Duo-chan ...

Il lui tape les fesses.

Duo : I'LL **REALLY** KILL YOU !!!

Trowa : Calmez-vous !!! Je vous signale que Quatre est peut-être en train de pleurer dans une prison, en ce moment, en train de nous attendre !!!

Duo et Heero : ... ouais ...

Ils repartent. Plus tard ...

Duo : J'en ai marre, de m'trimbaler dans c'corps de meuf !

Heero : Tu n'as pas à te plaindre ! Moi, je te trouve sexy ...

Duo, cramoisi : ... grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ...

Heero, le taquinant : ... tu es encore plus belle quand tu te mets en colère ...

Duo : MAIS EUH !!! J'SUIS UN MEC, MOI !!!

Trowa : ...

**FLASH BACK**

C'est un soir, quelques jours après l'anniversaire de Quatre. Le temps est calme, et Trowa fume une cigarette dans un coin, près d'un arbre, à l'extérieur du château. Le temps est calme. Il sent la brise sur son visage, puis une odeur de brûlé lui colle au nez. Un cri retentit. Il tourne sa tête. Le château est en flammes.

Trowa : !!!!!!!!!!

Il se lève et court. Il entre sur le périmètre. Tous sont sortis. Tous, sauf un ...

Relena, en pleurs : QUATRE !!! OÙ EST-IL !?! SAUVEZ-LE, JE VOUS EN PRIE !!!

Heero, plus loin, pétrifié : ...

Duo, frottant la main de Heero avec son pouce pour le soulager :

Il regarde derrière lui.

Duo :_ Trowa !!!_

Il court pour le rejoindre.

Duo : TROWA !!! LE PRINCE QUATRE !!! ON L'A PERDU !!! ON NE SAIT PAS OÙ IL SE TROUVE !!!

Trowa, son coeur faisant un bond : ...

Il saute dans les flammes.

Duo : TROWA !!! QUE FAIS-TU !?!

Duo l'a perdu de vue.

Duo : TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Trowa court dans les couloirs du château, aux aguets. Il ouvre toutes les portes : pas de Quatre. Nul part dans le château.

Trowa : _... il n'est quand même pas allé ..._

Il sort du château et se précipite dans les cachots. Ils sont complètement enflammés. Il regarde dans tous les cachots. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il voit Quatre, complètement faible, transpirant, agenouillé, le dos contre le mur.

Trowa, se ruant vers lui : !!!

Quatre, ouvrant les yeux : ...Tro...wa...

Il s'évanouit.

Trowa, secouant Quatre : QUATRE !!! REVEILLEZ-VOUS !!! QUATRE !!!

Il pose sa main sur sa bouche. Quatre respire. Trowa le prend dans ses bras et court vers la sortie. Une poutre en bois dégrigole et tombe sur la jambe du militaire, qui tombe en prenant soin de ne pas blesser le prince. Il hurle de douleur. Il retire rapidement la poutre, se lève, et continue son chemin vers la sortie en boitant. Il commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. À l'extérieur ...

Duo : _... c'est pas vrai ... mais quel fou ... mais quel fou ..._

Trowa sort des flammes.

Relena, explosant en pleurs : ... Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatre ...

Duo : ... putain ... il a réussi ...

Heero, inquiet par le corps inerte de son fils : ...

Trowa dépose délicatement le petit blond à terre.

Trowa : QUI A DE L'EAU !?! JE VOUS DEMANDE QUI A DE L'EAU !?! C'EST URGENT !!!

Sa voix résonne dans sa tête. Une femme de la cour lui donne une gourde pleine d'eau.

Trowa : Merci ...

Il asperge la tête de son ami d'eau. Il lui donne un peu à boire. Quatre se réveille, toussant.

Quatre, voyant Trowa en premier : ...Tr...

Relena, se jetant sur lui : JE SUIS HEUREUSE QUE TU SOIS EN VIE !!!

Quatre : ... maman ...

Relena : TU N'ES PAS BLESSE !?!

Quatre : ... non ... je vais bien ...

Il regarde Trowa. Sa jambe saigne légèrement.

Quatre : ... mais lui ... il est blessé ...

Relena lâche Quatre et regarde Trowa.

Relena : Colonel Barton.

Trowa : Ma Reine.

Relena : Je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir risqué votre vie pour mon fils.

Trowa : ...

Relena : Je vous élève donc au grade de général. Vous serez associés, avec le général Maxwell.

Trowa : Bien. Urgh ...

Sa jambe lui fait horriblement mal.

Relena : Mais ... vous avez la jambe cassée ... qu'on soigne sa jambe. Je veux qu'il aie une chambre dans le château le temps de son rétablissement. Si il y en a une en bonne état ...

Le médecin du château : Oui.

Plus tard, dans une chambre du château. Trowa, faible, est allongé dans un lit. Sa migraine s'est arrangée un peu. Un bruit résonne légèrement dans sa tête. C'est la porte qui s'ouvre. Quatre entre dans la chambre.

Quatre : Trowa ?

Trowa : ... Quatre ...

Quatre, s'approchant de lui : Vous allez mieux ?

Trowa : ... ça va ...

Quatre, s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté de Trowa : Pourtant vous avez l'air encore fatigué ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre, posant sa main sur le front de Trowa : Votre front est brûlant ... vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien ?

Trowa : ... je vais m'en remettre ... ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ...

Quatre, retirant sa main : ... hum ...

Trowa : ... et vous ?...

Quatre : Je vais très bien ... justement ... je suis venu vous dire ... merci ... sans vous ... je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ...

Trowa : ... je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir ...

Quatre, tout rouge : ... pourquoi ?...

Trowa : ... c'est parce je vous ... je vous ...

Quatre : ...

Il passe une main sur la joue de Quatre.

Trowa : ... je ... je vous a...

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Trowa retire rapidement sa main.

Relena : Quatre ! Je te cherchais partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Quatre, se levant : J'étais venu remercier le général.

Relena : Tu es en retard au repas ! Tout le monde t'attend !

Quatre : Oui, maman.

Il s'en va, en regardant Trowa avec un sourire tendre. Celui-ci, après le départ du prince, ferme les yeux et se repose, déçu de ne pas avoir pu lui déclarer sa flamme. Tard dans la soirée, Trowa est prêt à s'endormir, quand Quatre revient dans la chambre avec un plat dans les mains.

Quatre : ... je savais que vous ne dormiriez pas ...

Trowa : ... vous avez apporté à manger ?...

Quatre : Oui ! Comme vous n'avez pas mangé, je me disais que vous auriez peut-être faim ...

Trowa : ... je n'avais pas faim ...

Quatre, déçu : ...

Trowa : ... mais je crois que j'ai faim maintenant ...

Quatre, reprenant le sourire : Ah !

Il lui amène le plat et se réinstalle là ou il était il y a quelques heures. Trowa commence à manger. Alors qu'il avait accepté le plat pour faire plaisir à son petit blondinet, il commence à prendre de l'appétit, et mange de bon coeur. Quatre le regarde, tout content.

Trowa, après la dernière bouchée : ... merci ... c'était très bon ...

Quatre, reprenant le plat et le posant par terre : De rien !

Trowa : ...

Quatre, rouge : ... dites ... que vouliez-vous me dire, quand ma mère est venu me chercher ?...

Trowa : ... oubliez ça ... ce n'est pas important ...

Il prend sa main et le regarde tendrement. Quatre rougit encore plus, mais Trowa, sur le coup de la fatigue, s'endort, serrant plus la petite main douce du prince dans la sienne. Quatre ne sais pas quoi faire. Il reste un moment pétrifié. Il est très fatigué, lui aussi. Après une petite hésitation, il sourit, s'allonge à côté de Trowa, referme sa main sur celle qui la tenait déjà et colle sa tête contre celle du général. Il s'endort, heureux. Tôt le lendemain, il se réveille. Trowa est toujours endormi. Doucement, il décolle sa tête, retire sa main, se lève, et s'avance vers la porte. Il tourne sa tête vers celui qui dort. Il sourit, et sort de la chambre pour retourner dans la sienne.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Duo : Eh ! Trowa ! Fais gaffe !

Trowa : Hein ?

Il se prend un arbre.

Duo, se retenant de rire : Eh ben ! V'la que notre cher général se fait avoir par une gaffe aussi stupide ...

Heero : ... nié hé hé ...

Duo : Rigole pas, il va avoir honte ! Ha ha ha ...

Trowa : ...

Il reprend le chemin, énervé.

Duo : Le pauvre ... il doit se sentir bête ... hi hi hi ...

Ils le suivent. Heero se colle à Duo.

Heero : ... anata wa kawaï desu ... ( ... tu es mignonne ... )

Duo : Parle pas en japonais ! J'comprends rien !

Heero, passant son bras sur ses épaules à la manière un pervers, et lui parlant à l'oreille : ... aishiteru ...

Duo : Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!

Heero, avançant sa main là où il ne faut pas : J'aime bien ta poitrine. Ca me donne envie de touch...

Duo : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Il lui met un coup de poing dans le nez.

Duo : NON MAIS !!! QUEL PERVERS !!! _... je crie comme une fille ... pitié ..._

Heero : ... mais t'es mon copain ... j'ai le droit, non ?...

Duo : Pas sans ma permission !

Heero : ...

Trowa : Arrêtez, tous les deux ! Ca devient saoulant !

Duo : Mais c'est Hee-chan qui arrête pas de...

Trowa : Vos gueules.

Il continue à avancer. Il en a marre des deux batifolleurs. Le midi ...

Heero, mangeant une pomme : ...

Duo : C'est bon, une petite douceur après la marche ... pas vrai ?

Trowa : Ouais.

Heero, finissant la pomme : ... mais c'est rapide à manger ...

Il regarde le sol et cueille une fleur. Il est un peu triste.

Duo : Ben Hee-chan ?

Heero : ...

Duo : Tu m'fais la tête ?

Heero : ... hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ...

Il prend Heero dans ses bras, calant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Duo : Fais pas cette tête ! C'est juste que es allé trop loin, tout à l'heure ...

Heero, content, resserrant l'étreinte : ... hn ...

Duo, regardant Heero : ...

Il lui met une tape derrière la tête.

Duo : Pervers !!! 

Trowa : ... soupire ...

Plus tard, dans l'après-midi, Trowa commence à apercevoir le royaume de Oz-Romefeller. Il est immense.

Trowa : _... enfin ..._

Duo : Regarde, Hee-chan ! C'est le royaume de ton ennemi juré !

Heero, regardant le château dans une posture de cro-magnon colérique : ... groumf ...

Duo, tapotant la tête de Heero : Gentil, Hee-chan !

Trowa : _... j'espère qu'il est sain et sauf ..._

Duo : On va pourvoir s'les faire ! Yeah !

Heero : ... j'vais faire la peau à Treize ...

Duo : Tu vas l'étriper ?

Heero : Ouais ...

Duo : Tu vas le scalper ?!

Heero : Ouais ...

Duo : Tu vas lui épiler les jambes et lui faire la bande-maillot !?!

Heero : Ouais !

Duo : Wouaaaaah, ça dois faire mal !

Heero : ... nié hé hé ...

Trowa : ... -- ; ...

Heero, sortant une bande de cire : ... ça va saigner ...

Duo : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!

Trowa, reprenant le chemin : ... arrêtez de faire les cons ...

Duo : Mais on fait pas les cons ! On prépare notre plan pour attaquer Treize ! 

Trowa : ... plus vite on aura sauvé Quatre, plus vite on sera rentrés ...

Duo et Heero : ...

Heero : ... pas envie d'rentrer ... y a Relena ...

Duo : Mais moi je suis là pour satisfaire toutes tes envies ...

Heero, avec un regard de pervers : ...

Trowa : Amenez-vous !

Ils repartent dans la prairie ...

**FLASH BACK**

4 jours auparavant. Trowa et Quatre sont en train de discuter dans les cachots ...

Trowa : Ca va, les réparations ?

Quatre : Oui, ça se passe plutôt bien !... il y en a moins à faire que prévu ...

Trowa : Hum ... alors c'est bien ...

Quatre : ... ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre, regardant sa montre : Mince ... ça va être l'heure de manger ...

Trowa : ... déjà ... bien. Alors va manger.

Quatre : Oui !

Trowa lui passe une main au visage. Quatre, les joues rosées, prend la main carresseuse en lui souriant, puis part dehors, en courant, tout heureux. Une fois dehors ...

Quatre : _... il m'aime !... je suis sûr qu'il m'aime !..._

Trois soldats méconnus de Quatre le regardent. Celui-ci est intrigué ...

Quatre : ...

L'un d'eux lui saute dessus, l'attrapant violemment par le poignet.

Quatre : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Dans les cachots ...

Trowa : !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il se précipite dehors, et voit le cavalier prendre le pauvre Quatre, qui se débat comme il peut.

Trowa, brandissant son épée : QUATRE !!!

Un homme l'assomme par derrière. Il tombe à terre, inconscient.

Quatre, se faisant monter sur le cheval, en pleurs : TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Les hommes l'emmènent.

Quatre, hurlant : TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Un soldat voit Quatre se faire emmener au loin.

Le soldat : !!!

Il voit Trowa au sol. Il s'agenouille à terre et commence à le secouer.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Trowa : _... ne vous inquiétez pas, Quatre ... j'arrive ..._

Duo, se foutant sur la gueule avec Heero : ARRÊTE DE MATTER MES SEINS !!!

Heero : ARRÊTE DE ME FRAPPER !!!

Trowa : ...

Il sort son arme et la colle à la gorge de Duo.

Trowa : ... on y va, j'ai dit ...

Duo : ... t'es devenu fou ?!...

Heero, regardant Trowa d'un regard noir : ...

Trowa, rangeant son arme : ... allez ...

Il repart.

Heero : ... t'es sexy ...

Duo : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! 

Trowa les prend par les oreilles et les emmène avec lui.

Duo : T.T

Heero : ...

Ils finissent par arriver devant le château vers la tombée de la nuit ...

Duo : Je suis tout excité !

Heero : ... shhhhhhhh ... _buter Treize ... niééééééééé ..._

Trowa : Duo, tu t'occupes des gardes. Fais-en ce que tu veux, mais je veux les voir en sang.

Duo : Yes !

Trowa : Heero, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais si Treize se montre, attaquez-le.

Heero : Tu donnes des ordres au Roi ?

Trowa : ... faites ce que vous voulez ...

Heero : Niéééééééééééééééééééé hé hé ...

Duo : Oh mon Hee-chan !

Trowa : Je pars devant. Je vais chercher Quatre. Dès qu'on l'a récupéré, on s'casse.

Il sort son épée.

Trowa : Prêts ?

Duo : Ouais ! Pas vrai, Hee-chan ?

Heero : Hn.

**Tsusuku**


	4. À l'assault !

Trowa : Je pars devant. Je vais chercher Quatre. Dès qu'on l'a récupéré, on s'casse.

Il sort son épée.

Trowa : Prêts ?

Duo : Ouais ! Pas vrai, Hee-chan ?

Heero : Hn.

Ils courent vers l'entrée, Duo descend les deux gardes à l'entrée, avec un grand enthousiasme. Heero passe devant lui, pressé de voir Treize. Trowa, lui, passe devant tous les gardes, les comblant de coups et d'embroche. Le combat est sanglant. Une trompette retentit, et d'autres soldats de Oz-Romefeller se précipitent dehors. Trowa en profites pour s'infiltrer dans les cachots. Il cherche Quatre des yeux, en courant, stressé. Il arrive au fond du couloir et voit un grillage à sa droite. Quatre est recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce. Il est en très longue chemise blanche sale, et a l'air complètement traumatisé. Trowa est pétrifié.

Trowa :_ ... Quatre ..._

Il s'approche de la grille et l'ouvre.

Quatre, hurlant : NON !!! N'APPROCHEZ PAS !!! LAISSEZ-MOI !!!

Trowa est choqué, mais il s'avance vers lui. Le petit blond a l'air faible.

Quatre : N'APPROCHEZ PAS !!!

Il se place devant lui. Quatre est couvert de meurtrissures.

Quatre : JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !!! NE ME FAITES PAS DE MAL !!!

Il est complètement tétanisé. Son estomac se noue. Il s'accroupit. Il pose une main sur son épaule. Quatre se crispe.

Quatre : NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !!!

Trowa : ... Quatre ...

Il passe délicatement un bras autour de lui.

Quatre, en pleurs : NE ME TOUCHEZ PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !!!

Il passe l'autre bras dans son dos.

Trowa, le serrant doucement contre lui : ... Quatre ... c'est moi ... Trowa ...

Quatre : ... Trowa ?... c'est vous ?...

Trowa : ... oui ... je suis là ...

Quatre, après un moment de réaction, resserre faiblement l'étreinte, s'agrippant à l'armure de Trowa.

Quatre : ... j'ai eu si peur ... Trowa ... j'ai eu si peur ...

Trowa : ... c'est terminé ...

Quatre : ... snif ...

Trowa : ... on va rentrer ...

Il passe son bras sous ses genoux et le transporte dans ses bras vers la sortie du cachot. Quatre passe ses bras autour du cou du général, colle sa tête sur son épaule et s'endort. Trowa avance dans le couloir sombre, le regard noir de colère.

µµµµµµ

Dehors, Duo et Heero combattent comme des fous.

Duo : It's too easy !

Heero : Hai, rachu rachu.

Une voix : Ne parlez pas si vite.

Tous les soldats de Oz-Romefeller se tournent vers cette voix. Duo et Heero sont intrigués. Ils voient un chinois très sérieux, très beau, d'environ 18 ans, avec un costume très classe et des cheveux longs et noir de jais en couette, portant un long sabre, avec un air fier et sûr de lui.

Le chinois : Je suis Chang Wufei, général de ce Royaume, et je vous défie au combat. Retirez-vous, soldats !

Tous les soldats obéissent et rentrent au château.

Duo, chuchotant à Heero : ... il a l'air trop prétentieux ...

Heero : ... ouais ...

Duo bombe la poitrine.

Duo : Ouais ! Et moi, je suis Duo Maxwell, le général du Royaume de Sank ! Et j'accepte le défi sachant que je vais gagner à coup sûr ...

Wufei : _... elle a l'air trop prétentieuse ..._

Il s'approche, droit comme un piquet, et s'arrête face à un Duo avec un sourire entousiaste.

Wufei : Je ne me bat jamais contre les femmes !

Duo, déconfit : Quoi !?

Wufei : Vous êtes faible !

Duo : Eh ! Y a erreur sur la personne ! Je suis un mec, moi !

Wufei : ... avec des seins ?...

Duo : ... mais euh ! Vous allez voir si je suis une femme !

Il lui frôle la gorge avec son épée pour le provoquer.

Wufei : ... vous me faites pas peur ...

Il fait de même avec son sabre, le regardant avec des yeux de tigre.

Duo : ... moi non plus ...

Il range son épée, et commence à bouger ses bras.

Duo, faisant des mouvements d'art martiaux ( si on peut dire ça comme ça ) avec ses bras : ... wouuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa noaaaaaaaaaaa ...

Wufei : ?

Duo, donnant un coup de poing à côté de la tête de Wufei : Ya !

Wufei : ...

Wufei range son sabre et bouge ses bras comme le faisait Duo, et termine, comme celui-ci, par un coup de poing à côté de la tête de Duo, qui lui lance son regard de dragon. C'est l'affrontement entre le tigre et le dragon. Duo pose ses mains à terre et tournoie au sol, faisant une belle prise de Hip-hop. Il s'arrête, en position de starter. Wufei, le regard comme un moins que rien, et l'imite, sans difficulté. Duo fait la roue, Wufei aussi. Finalement, Duo prend une pose séduisante et lui envoie un baiser avec un regard langoureux. Wufei est désarmé, il aurait honte de faire ça.

Duo le montrant du doigt : HA !

Wufei regarde ses pieds, quand une main se pose sur son épaule.

Un homme qui se la pète : Voyons, mon Wufinou, tu sais bien que ce genre de provocation ne marche pas avec les femmes, elle sont si têtues !

Wufei, rougissant : ... mon nom, c'est Wufei ...

Heero : ... Treize Khushrenada ...

Treize : Mais c'est mon vieil ennemi du Royaume de Sank ! Comment ça va ?

Trowa arrive, Quatre dormant dans ses bras.

Trowa, avec le regard obscur : ...

Heero : ... qu'avez vous fait à mon fils ?...

Treize : Je ne suis pas responsable des actes commis ! ;;;

Heero : ... grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ...

Duo : ... connard ...

Treize : Je pense sérieusement que nous devons arrêter cette guerre ! Cela devient du n'importe quoi ...

Trowa : Après tout ce qui s'est passé, vous voulez tout arrêter ? Nous avons fait couler le sang, et c'est de votre faute !

Treize : Comment ça, de ma faute ? Si il n'y avait ce mariage forcé avec Relena ...

Duo et Trowa, synchros : ... un mariage forcé ?...

Heero : ... hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ...

Treize, avec une voix de playboy et une pose de mec sensible : Oui, c'était il y a 18 ans de cela, j'étais fou amoureux de Relena ... mais il y avait ce mariage forcé, et elle était destinée à Heero ... alors j'ai attaqué le Royaume de Sank, dans l'espoir de la récupérer ... mais ça Heero, tu ne le savais pas ...

Heero : ... tu me l'aurais demandé, j'te l'aurais tout de suite donné ... bon débarras ...

Treize : ... mais j'ai appris un jour qu'elle n'était qu'un tyran avec une horrible soif de pouvoir ... c'est pour ça que j'ai kidnappé Quatre, pour la blesser et vous venger de son dictat ...

Heero : ... ça n'a servi à rien ... elle était pire ...

Treize : ... ah ...

Il serre Wufei contre lui.

Treize : Mais maintenant, elle n'a plus aucune importance pour moi. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un de plus à mon goût depuis belle lurette ... pas vrai, mon Wufinou ?...

Wufei : ... je m'appelle Wufei, Treize ...

Treize : Je sais, mon p'tit Wufy !

Wufei : ... grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ...

Treize : En tout cas, je suis désolé pour les domages que nous avons causé à votre fils ! Ah, ces soldats ! Je leur ai dit de s'occuper de lui comme il se doit, mais pas dans le sens où ils l'ont perçu ! Hahaha ...

Heero : ... hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ... d'accord. On va faire un marché. Vous nous rendez Quatre ...

Il sort de nul part un énorme sac et le pose par terre.

Heero : ... et je vous offre tous ces choux ...

Treize : Ca tombe bien ! Nous sommes en pénurie de chou ! J'accepte ! Et on fait la paix !

Heero : ... ouais ...

Ils se serrent la main.

Treize : T'as vu, mon Wufei chéri ! On va pouvoir se faire une potée !

Wufei : ... ça ne me manquait pas ...

Treize : Ah moi si ! Allez !

Il prend le sac de choux et part avec Wufei, avec un bras sur les épaules de celui-ci.

Treize : À plus ! On se reverra !

Trowa, Heero et Duo, perplexes : ...

Duo : Bon ... beeeeeeeeeeeeeen ... on rentre à la maison, maintenant !

Heero : Ouais.

Ils sortent du Royaume.

Trowa : Attendez !

Heero : Tu vas pas t'plaindre alors qu'on a récupéré Quatre **vivant** et qu'on vient d'obtenir la paix ! Moi qui pensait te désigner comme mon succèdeur ...

Trowa : Co...comment ça !?!...

Heero, se tournant vers lui : Je savais que tu batifolais avec mon fils.

Trowa, pétrifié : ...

Heero : C'était notre secret à Quatre et à moi.

Il repart.

Heero : Allez, maintenant qu'on l'a récupéré, on s'casse. C'est pas c'que t'avais dit ?

Trowa : ... si ...

Trowa regarde Quatre avec un petit sourire et suit ses deux compagnons. La nuit tombe, et ils décident de s'arrêter pres d'un arbre. Trowa dépose Quatre contre cet arbre, alors que celui-ci se réveille.

Quatre : ... Trowa ... on est où ?...

Trowa : ... sur le chemin du retour ... on se repose ici, il fait nuit ...

Duo, au loin avec Heero, sortant des sandwich : C'est l'heure de la bouffe !!!

Quatre : ... ah ... y a Papa et Maman Dudu ...

Trowa : ... tu le connais ?... _Maman Dudu ?..._

Quatre : ... ben oui ... c'est le copain de Papa ...

Trowa : ... -- ;;; ...

Duo : Mais il le sait, mon chéri !

Heero, derrière : Ne le chouchoute pas trop, il a 16 ans ...

Duo : Oh ! T'es pas mieux, toi !

Trowa : ...

Quatre : ... ;;; ...

Trowa : ... vous avez faim ?...

Quatre : ... non ...

Trowa, à Duo : Nous n'avons pas faim !

Duo : Ah ... bon ... ben tant pis ... ça en fera plus pour nous !

Quatre : ...tu peux me tutoyer ...

Trowa, s'asseyant à côté de Quatre : ... ah ... d'accord, Quatre ...

Quatre, lui souriant : ... je croyais vraiment ... que c'était la fin ... on m'a battu ... on m'a laissé sans boire ... ni manger ... on m'a dépouillé ...

Il sort quelque chose d'une poche de sa chemise.

Quatre, avec un sourire : ... mais j'ai réussi ... à leur cacher ... ton pendentif ...

Trowa : ...

Quatre : ... je n'ai pas cessé ... de penser à toi ... j'ai eu si peur ... quand je t'ai vu inconscient ... par terre ... quand on m'a enlevé ... quand on m'a enfermé ...

Trowa : ... moi aussi ... j'ai eu très peur de ne plus te revoir ...

Quatre : ...

Trowa avance son buste, le calle contre celui du blond et l'embrasse, pour le consoler, longuement et tendrement. Le prince referme ses bras sur lui, celui-ci remontant ses mains dans son dos.

Duo, au loin : Wouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!

Heero, plaquant sa main contre sa bouche : Tais-toi ...

Heero imite Trowa, histoire de calmer Duo. Petit instant romantique ... à l'heure du repas !

µµµµµµ

Trowa et Quatre se sont endormis, le blond dans les bras du général, qui a sa tête callée contre la sienne. De leur côté, Heero et Duo sont toujours éveillés ...

Duo, son bras sur les épaules d'Heero : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, la jeunesse ... c'est plein de fougue !

Heero : On est plus aussi jeune maintenant ...

Duo : Eh ouais ...

Heero : ...

Duo, le serrant un petit peu plus contre lui : ... bah ! C'est la vie, mon p'tit Hee-chan !

Heero : ... je commence à prendre des rides ...

Duo, langoureusement, en passant un doigt sur ses rides : Mais ça te donne du charme ...

Heero : ... hn ?...

Duo : Ouais !

Heero : ... alors je vieillis bien ...

Duo : ... ouais ...

Heero : ... toi aussi, d'ailleurs ...

Duo : ... tu trouves ?...

Heero, langoureusement également : ... hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ...

Ils se couchent dans l'herbe ...

µµµµµµ

Le matin, ils se réveillent, les mains bien placées, Heero contre la poitrine de Duo.

Duo : ... t'as bien dormi ?...

Heero : ... ouais ...

Duo : ...

Heero, plantant sa tête un peu plus là où elle est ... : ... c'est pas tous les jours que tu m'autorises ...

Duo : Oh ! Une fois qu'on s'est habitué ...

Sa tête se tourne vers Quatre et Trowa, qui dorment encore.

Duo : ... Hee-chan ... regarde-moi ces deux tourteraux qui font la grasse matinée ... Qu'ils sont mignons !

Heero : ... ouais ...

Duo : ... et si on allait les déranger ?...

Heero, avec un petit sourire : ...

Ils se lèvent, et, comme des voleurs, s'approchent des deux dormeurs ...

Duo : ... hé hé hé ...

Trowa et Quatre : OUAH !!!

Duo, se collant à Heero : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Heero, bleu : ...

Quatre et Trowa : lol

Duo : C'est pas drôle !

Heero : ...

Ils reprennent le chemin, Trowa portant Quatre car celui-ci était trop faible pour avancer il en profite un petit peu, aussi ...

µµµµµµ

2 jours plus tard, ils arrivent au château.

Duo, entrant dans le château en compagnie de Heero alors que les deux autres se sont réfugiés dans les cachots : ... j'ai une super dalle d'enfer ...

Heero : J't'accompagne à la cuisine.

Ils arrivent, un peu plus tard, dans la cuisine. Heero s'approche du placard. Un post-it est collé dessus.

"Heero,

Je te quitte. Je suis parti chez White Fang rejoindre mon frère. Occupe-toi de Quatre.

Relena"

Duo : ... ha ha ha ...

Heero : ...

Deux minutes plus tard ...

Heero, à côté de son trône, parlant à la cour : Je vous présente mon amant, Duo Maxwell. Je fais de lui ma nouvelle Reine, enfin, mon nouveau Roi ...

Un brouhaha retentit dans la salle, puis la foule pousse des cris de contentements.

Heero : ...

Duo, gêné : ... euh ...

Heero : Allez, viens-là.

Duo : ...

Ils se prennent dans leur bras, non pas comme des hystériques, mais comme des gens qui s'aiment et qui sont heureux ...

µµµµµµ

Le soir, Quatre croise Heero et Duo dans les couloirs.

Heero : Tu vas te coucher ?

Quatre, avec un air plus angélique, plus canaille et moins naïf : Oui ! Bonne nuit, Papa, Duo !

Il part vers la sortie du château.

Duo : Où vas-tu ?

Quatre : Cette nuit, je dors avec Trowa !

Sur ce, il part, laissant Heero et Duo le regarder se diriger vers les cachots.

Duo, comme une commère : ... je crois qu'il a goûté au plaisir ultime ...

Heero, comme une commère aussi : ... oui ... je crois aussi ...

Dans les cachots, où il n'y a pratiquement personne, Quatre entre dans le cachot de Trowa, qui l'attendait allongé dans son lit, et lui saute aux bras.

µµµµµµ

6 mois plus tard ...

Duo, toujours en fille, avec un gros ventre : Je ne pars plus à la guerre ! Je suis officiellement en congés de maternité !

Trowa : ... ah ...

Quatre : Je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur !

Heero, fumant à bloc : ...

Ils sont dans le cachot de Trowa, pour pouvoir discuter en paix.

Heero : ... et je vais aussi avoir un petit-fils ou une petite-fille ... ça fait deux fois plus de responsabilités ...

Quatre : Ha ha ha ...

Quatre a eu **aussi** la bonne idée de plonger dans la "Rivière de Ranma" il y a 5 mois ... il devenu une fille, lui aussi ... mais il a repris son apparence de mec parce qu'il a pris un bain à l'eau chaude ... il est resté malgré tout enceint ...

Trowa, fier : Ouais !

Quatre :

Trowa : Il va falloir aller à la rivière le jour de l'accouchement, histoire de ne pas procéder à la césarienne ...

Quatre : Vous avez trouvé des noms pour le bébé ?

Duo : Oui ! Si c'est un garçon, on l'appellera Peter !

Heero : Et si c'est une fille, ce sera Akiko.

Quatre : Aaaaaah ...

Duo : Et vous ?

Trowa : Rachel.

Quatre : Ou Mohamed !

Trowa et Quatre : On verra !

Des gens arrivent à l'improviste. Deux hommes pas méconnus ...

Une voix : On m'a dit qu'il étaient tout le temps ici !

Un autre voix : ... tu crois que c'était une bonne idée ?...

La voix : Mais oui, mon Wufinou !

Deux hommes s'arrêtent devant les cachots.

Treize : Salut, la compagnie ! Nous avons pensé que nous pourrions, peut-être, passer quelques vacances ici !

Heero : ... sortez ...

Wufei : Tu vois ! Fallait pas te faire d'id...

Treize : Allez ! Histoire mieux se connaître !

Heero : ...

Treize : Merci ! Tu ne le regretteras pas ! Je peux m'installer dans le cachot d'à côté ?

Heero, chuchotant : ... Duo ... retiens-moi de le buter ...

Duo : Gentil Hee-chan !

Quatre et Trowa : ... ;;; ... -- ;;; ...

**Fin !**

Duo : Allez, une journée ou deux, et on les laisse, hein Hee-chan ?

Heero : Plutôt crever !


End file.
